Conversations That Wasn't
by RoseKey
Summary: A few conversations that would have made a big difference.
1. The Love of a Kree

**Love of a Kree**

**Summary: A few conversations that would have made all the difference.**

"Why?" Ver, not Coral Danvers, asked. In a question that wasn't quite asking. The glow of her eyes dimming back to their natural blue, even while she made ready to act.

"You'll have to be more specific, Ver." Yon Rogg stated, as he stood up, out of the wreckage of the shuttle.

"Why did you save me?" Ver asked, not quite yelling. Yet, far more emotional than he ever saw her.

Yes, he always said how she was too emotional. It wasn't even a lie, for a warrior of Kree, who was expected to make so many morally questionable decisions, she was an uncivilized wreck. For an average citizen, however, her emotions were quite tame.

Honestly, he'd never wanted her any other way.

"You killed her!" Ver yelled, in hysteria. "Why didn't you just kill me!"

"You were not responsible for her crimes." He answered, thankful for every bit of training that kept his voice steady and mind free of clutter. "The generator was gone, but that wasn't your fault. You saw an opportunity, and took it. An innocent, dragged in our war."

"So are they! They're children! Mothers and children!"

"They are our enemy." He said, simply, allowing his sincerity and belief into the words. "I know it's not right. As non-combatance, they should be afforded basic rights. Yet, this is the course of action demanded by the Intelligence. As warriors of Kree, this is our duty, Veer, no matter our conscious."

"It's wrong!" Ver objected. "You know it is! How can you continue to serve them?!"

"Because it's our duty, Ver." He stated, as if that was all that needed to be said. And in his mind, it certainly was, but he also realized Ver wouldn't understand. Taking a step closer to his ex-charge. "I know it hurts. That your conflicted. That's fine, I was too, once. Because we swore to serve Kree, and the Supreme Intelligence. Wherever that may take us. Because, every once in awhile, we can still do something good. Something that makes every sleepless night, every pain of conscious, and regret, worth it."

Ver was worth it. Worth every wound. Every noncombatant's face, as they pleaded for help. Though he would never tell her that. She would hate to hear how he would gladly slaughter, commit all those atrocities, all over again, just for another chance with her. Even now, he would never, could never regret saving her. Would never undo any of those early morning talks.

"You were worth it, Veer." He felt himself say. Even when he wanted too keep his mouth shut, keep those feeling buried inside, where Veer would never see. "Even after this, when I report the tesseract lost. When I have to report the mission a failure, the tesseract lost. When one of my crew inevitably reports that I lied to my fellow Kree about where you were, so I could look for you. All the blame I will surely receive for you turning traitor... These seven years were worth it, Veer."

"Are you just saying that?" Veer asked, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Was any of it real?!"

This was it. Yon knew that Ver would leave, disillusioned with Kree, and the Intelligence, then he would be alone. With no Ver to spar with, to try and anger. No Ver to try to impress. To try not to laugh at her stupid jokes. He had to tell her how he felt.

"Our friendship was real." Yon admitted, feeling he was being laid bare by the admission. "My job was just to take care of you. I never expected to know Veer. The woman who loves to hide at the top of the cathedral, because it makes her feel as if she's in the air. Who tells bad jokes all the time, that I will never admit to finding funny. Who hates breakfast food, because it makes her feel like she should be sleepy, and you just want to start the day already! I love the girl who doesn't like the sound of her own laugh, even though it sounds just fine, so she'll bite her lips. I love the way I have to trick her into smiling, and her entire face lights up, like that stars, and that crinkle in her eyes... I love it when we fight, the fire. I know I say your too emotional, that you need more control, but it's really what makes you so special, Ver. You always have to be somewhere, always doing something, that passion, that drive. Though I do wish you weren't so enthusiastic to join the war, I knew it would be against your conscious, it would be dangerous."

"You sound like you care." Ver stated, bitterly.

"I fell in love with that girl, Veer." He admited, laying all his feelings bare. "With you. Come with me. I'll convince the Inteligence to give you another chance. We can still serve our planet."

"I... I can't."


	2. No Trees Were Harmed

**No Trees Were Harmed in the Making of This Chapter**

Ver, no Carol now, ran out of the house.

Ran into the woods.

"You want to talk about it?" The Skrull,Talos asked.

"You don't want to hear my problems." Ver stated, immediately.

"Really. I think I can manage, in this case." Talos stated, trying to look sympathetic... He wasn't quite successful. "I can imagine, this has been very confusing for you."

"I've been trying not to think about it." Ver stated. Keeping her face purposely blank, as she turned around. Pointedly, not looking at the Skrull.

"You know, they say it helps to talk. It gets your thoughts in order." Then, as if pensive, added. "Or, it might just be a human saying."

No. No. That would open the floodgates, and no.

"I'm not sure I want to think." Ver stated.

"Try. It may help more than you'd think."

Ver gave a deep sigh, preparing to start.

Talos waited, patiently.

"When I learned I was Carol, that was alot." Ver explained, aloud. Her eyes started to tear up, but she discreetly wiped them away.

"Yes. In ordinary circumstances, I'd give you time to recover, but we really need your help."

"I had always known Ver was a name given by the Kree, because they didn't know what to call me." Ver stated, trying to gather her thoughts. Pacing around the clearing. "Logically, I had a life before the Kree. Family, friends, another name."

"Not what you expected?"

"I'm here, stranded, on some Kree-forsaken world. Low-tech, isolated." Ver complained, with a bitter chuckle. "But that was fine. I adapted."

Very quickly, actually. According to her Infiltration Classes, it took time to become familiar with a world. Much longer.

"Still, it had to have been surprising."

Ver nodded, in agreement. "All of a sudden, I went from having no one, to having a family. A best-friend, who is trying her best." Who might have been something more, Ver that was also Carol wondered. Because she wasn't straight, and her friend was cute, and so obviously not knowing how to deal, and... well, it made the ex-Kree wonder. "A surrogate niece, Monica, who is the best in the world. A job, in the Air Force, not the most glamorous, but **M****ine. A LIFE**."

"And that surprised you?" The alien asked, confused.

"I always knew. On some level. Coming here, it was like coming home." Ver stated, allowing the slightest bit of awe in her voice. Because it was curious, and wonderful. "Like, remembering an old story. I had forgotten the details... but I knew."

He stated silent, just listening. Ready to support.

"In others ways... it was like a different world." Ver stated. "Like I'm learning everything over again. It's all new. Confusing. Odd."

In reality... It was... Surprising. Startling. New. Odd.

"How can everything be both familiar, and strange?" Ver wondered.

"It's amazing, what a new perspective can do to ones life."

Learning that the Kree were actually genocidal.

"Everything I fought for, was a lie."

Not that there had been much fighting. Luckily, Ver didn't know how she would stand any more guilt.

"The people I have been fighting, hating, are victims."

Refugees. Fleeing from a tyrannical dictatorship...

Still, Ver had hid the confusion as best she could. (She was good at that.) All her anger, and rage...

"This... this is too much." Ver stated, quietly.

No. She couldn't... she had to regain control of herself.

She looked up at the stars. So brilliant, and vast. Normally, she would be in such awe, knowing that she wasn't alone. Ron always had such good stories about the constellations. This time, all she could think about was...

The Kree.

Her face contorted in rage. As she ran up to a tree, and punched...

Thump!

The shapeshifter flinched at the sound.

Thump! Thump!

The Intelligence. Rogg.

Her life.

With the next punch, the tree flew out of the ground. Roots and dirt, flying through the air.

**Thump! **

Thud!

The tree lay on the grass. Laying on its trunk, roots completely revealed.

The trunk was in shreds. A big, hole in the trunk, with cracked wood, and splinters.

Ver looked at the wreckage. And kicked.

"Um. Carol?" Maria asked, stepping onto the porch. "What happened?"

"Just blowing off steam." Ver yelled back, calmly.

**Notes: Or, the much more likely alternative. Talos doesn't follow Ver out, to learn what is going on with her. Instead, Ver quietly has her mental breakdown in peace. A tree is destroyed, all the same.**


End file.
